


Don't Wanna Think About It

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Clothed Sex, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Princess, Making Out, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and also, i can't believe i finally wrote caminoka, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Post-Relevation.It takes a party for Camilla and Hinoka to finally act on the latent attraction they'd been feeling the moment they laid eyes on each other.





	Don't Wanna Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> "shiny is your title a Hayley Kiyoko lyric??" 
> 
> YES it absolutely is. Hayley is a lesbian icon and she inspires me.

Corrin seemed to like parties. 

She would enjoy herself picking out a dress, getting her hair done in some elaborate ensemble, letting Felicia and Flora do her makeup. The shoes she could live without, though.

She would be ecstatic during the party itself, floating from place to place across the room, talking to everyone she could and making sure they were enjoying themselves, creating a mission out of having at least one of every kind of appetizer served on the buffet table.

It made Camilla smile. Made her glad that they had been able to shield Corrin from the horror that were events of the court during their youth. Those had been little more than an excuse for wealthy nobles to get drunk off their faces, judge each other, and pick out young girls as potential brides.

She had despised them with every bone in her body. Garon, of course, was fully aware of the uses of having such an accomplished, intelligent, well-mannered and beautiful woman for a daughter. “Ah, yes — Camilla, my pride and joy,” he would say, gesturing towards her with a hand holding a glass of fine wine. Then he would talk the ears off of nobles about all of her extensive qualities; truly an exemplar first princess and representative of the Kingdom of Nohr.

And she knew this, too. She would try her absolute hardest not to break her glass from gripping it with such force, when she’d catch the eyes of some pompous old fart unabashedly ogling her from the other side of the room where her father was.

Sometimes Xander would notice. He would make his way to her and place a hand on her shoulder; calmly whisper in her ear, reminding her that she must not break composure. And she would respond by telling her dear older brother not to worry — she knew better than to do anything that might tarnish the reputation of her father. Then he would sigh, tell her to seek him out if she needed company, then walk away to continue performing his role as a good Crown Prince.

She shook herself out of such thoughts, though, before she became too consumed by them. Camilla knew better than to spend too long dwelling on the past — it could, and often did, result in a panic. She would never allow herself to be seen in such a state in front of others — in front of Corrin and Elise, especially. So she took a sip of her champagne and stuck to the side of the room, observing. At least now, the space was filled with smiles instead of sneer glares. She would survive.

She laughed briefly and quietly when she observed Elise sneaking sweets from the table before dessert has been formally served. Arthur and Effie, of course, were standing nearby, covering  for her. Leave it to her darling little sister to make her smile when she certainly did not want to.

Not soon after, a quiet voice broke the silence she had created for herself. It came from her left side, the one outside her one-eyed field of vision. “Hey, Princess Camilla,” it said.

She turned to find Princess Hinoka of Hoshido standing before her. She had a small cup of what Camilla presumed to be sake in hand; looked ravishing in a white-and-red kimono. It brought out her pretty freckles quite nicely.

“That would be me,” Camilla said, playful. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Hinoka blushed, as she often did, scratching at the side of her cheek with a finger of her free hand. “I uh. I just got a little overwhelmed by…all that,” she vaguely gestured to the crowd. “And I saw you standing here by yourself, so…I thought I might join you.”

Camilla smiled at her. “I see. Well I would be happy to keep you company during your little break, dear.”

Hinoka took a sip of her sake. “I was surprised I didn’t see more of you out there. Figured you’d enjoy this sort of thing.”

Camilla raised an eyebrow. “This sort of thing?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Hinoka hesitated, suddenly shy. “Parties, and all.”

Camilla chuckled. “Hmm. You take me for the very social kind.”

Hinoka shrugged. “I suppose so. I have good reason to.”

“Well, you are not entirely wrong in that assumption.” She paused, thinking. “I am quite a social person, but no, I do not enjoy events such as these. If I must attend, I prefer to keep to the sidelines.”

Hinoka seemed a bit surprised. “I see that now. Heh,” she smirked briefly. “It’s a shame, though.”

“Oh? What is?”

“It’s just, I’m sure Corrin would have wanted you to enjoy yourself. And, well—”

“Use your words now, darling,” Camilla urged, smug.

Hinoka sighed. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, it’s a shame that you’re not out there mingling and enjoying yourself. You seem like the sort of person that rarely catches a break. And—”

More hesitation.

“Well you look nice. In that dress and all.”

Camilla took a moment to look down at herself, then laughed, fully and brazen.

“Wh-why are you laughing?!” Hinoka demanded, frantic and red as her hair.

“Forgive me, darling,” Camilla said, regaining composure. “I was not expecting such a compliment from you, is all.”

Hinoka looked away. “Please. You must be showered with compliments like that every day.”

“Hm, hardly . Still, I am flattered, dear. You are quite stunning yourself in that beautiful kimono,” Camilla said.

“Oh. Um… Thank you,” Hinoka bashfully responded. She occupied herself with sipping her sake some more.

A minute or so of them silently standing beside each other and observing passed before Hinoka started conversation again.

“Hey, Princess Camilla,” Hinoka said

Camilla turned her head to face her again. “You know there’s no need for that title,” she said. “We are equals, after all. Just call me Camilla.”

Hinoka nodded, flustered. “Camilla, then. I was wondering…well not so much wondering, I mean, I was just curious as to…Uh…”

“Hmm? I haven’t got all day, you know.”

Hinoka swallowed. “I was wondering if you’re seeing someone.”

Camilla pondered. “Seeing someone…exclusively?”

“Uh.” Hinoka was not expecting that. “Yes…I guess?”

Camilla laughed again. “You are asking me if I’m taken, then. Is that it?”

“Yeah,” Hinoka blurted out, not wanting to think of the implications. “Sure.”

“In that case…No, I am not taken,” Camilla answered, grinning and taking the opportunity to raise her glass to her mouth in a particularly sultry manner.  “And now it is my turn to ask why it is that you seem to be interested in my current status, Princess Hinoka.”

Hinoka laughed. “I thought we agreed that titles wouldn’t be necessary.”

“They may not be necessary, but that doesn’t need to stop me from using your title in situations I deem appropriate, does it?”

Hinoka swallowed hard, again. Camilla was even more difficult to handle than she’d assumed. “No, I guess it doesn’t. Um,” she paused to take a sip of her sake again. She was starting to get quite tipsy. Probably a good thing.

“Well, no use in continuing to jump around it, I guess.” She cleared her throat. “I think…I think you’re really beautiful, Camilla,” she said. “And I’m…ugh, gods,” another sip of her sake. “I’m attracted to you, is what I’m trying to say,” she blurted out, the words leaving her lips so quickly they almost stumbled over themselves.

Was that a tiny little flush manifesting on Camilla’s fine cheeks?

“Oh, Hinoka, I thought you might never say it!”

She moved closer, put her hand under Hinoka’s chin to tilt it upwards towards herself. “Have you really been spending the whole night waiting to make a move on me?”

Hinoka  _ tsk’d.  _ “Don’t be a fool,” she blurted, looking away for a moment. “Not the  _ whole _ night.”

Camilla laughed. “You’re a sweet thing, Hinoka. Would you like to step outside with me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would,” Hinoka said, the words leaving her lips sooner than she could think to stop them. To her surprise and slight shock, Camilla’s hand reached to take hers. Hinoka allowed herself to be led towards the edge of the large room, out of its doors.

When they were outside, Camilla took another sip of her glass, then placed it near the window. The hallway was quite still, despite the commotion in the other room.

Camilla smiled quietly for a long moment. Hinoka stared at her, waiting.

“What are you grinning about? she asked finally.

Camilla turned to her at a frustratingly slow pace. “I am pondering, is all,” she said. Another quiet moment passed. “Pondering what forces conspired to bring the lovely princess of Hoshido to me tonight in such a way.”

Now Hinoka’s face really did turn the color of her hair. “Wh-what are you saying?!”

“I’m saying,” Camilla whispered, stepping closer, “I’ve spent many dreamless nights imagining what it may be like to have you come to me.” She raised her hand, running the tip of her index finger over Hinoka’s bottom lip, soft and slow. “What it may be like to be able to taste these lips.”

Hinoka breathed heavy, audibly. She was certain Camilla could notice it, but she didn’t care. “Camilla,” she all but gasped, “You mock me.”

Camilla stared straight into her eyes. “Do I seem to be anything but serious, Princess Hinoka?”

Hinoka bit her bottom lip. “No.” 

“Good,” Camilla said. “Because I’m not.”

Camilla closed the space between them. She leaned forward and closed her lips around Hinoka’s, gentle and slow. She breathed in, tasting Hinoka’s lips and letting her taste hers. An involuntary groan manifested itself and died between their locked lips, coming from somewhere deep inside Camilla. Her hand wandered from Hinoka’s chin to the back of her neck. She tilted her head and opened her mouth, deepened the kiss. Hinoka complied, letting their tongues touch.

Camilla saw stars behind her closed eyelids. The lovely princess she’d been longing for had such soft, delicious lips. It was an unexpected yet oh so welcome gift. She had quite a rough, stubborn exterior, but her mouth was so soft. Her tongue was soft. She tasted sweet. Gentle. Like white magnolias blooming in the spring.

Camilla kissed her more. She put some force into it, making Hinoka take two steps backwards until she hit the wooden wall behind her. Hinoka moaned, wrapping both of her arms around Camilla’s neck, making their kiss harder. There were teeth and nails running over skin now. She was drunk on much more than the bit of sake she’d had at the party. Drunk on Camilla. Drunk on those hands feeling all over her. Drunk on that handsome, tall, imposing woman taking over her with every tiny movement of her lips, her mouth, her fingers.

_ “Hinoka,”  _ Camilla purred in-between kisses, “You’re delightful.” She took the chance to move down from Hinoka’s lips, clasping her jaw between her lips, then the sensitive skin of her neck.

_ “Hah—”  _ Hinoka whined. Hands clasped Camilla’s shoulder and waist for support, because her body was turning to pudding faster than she could keep up with.

Suddenly, abruptly, Camilla pulled away. Hinoka almost yelled at her.

“Hinoka,” Camilla whispered, an inch from her mouth, where Hinoka could easily taste her breath. “Shall I continue?”

Hinoka grunted. She grasped Camilla’s silk dress at the waist, spun them around so that Camilla was against the wall. “If you stop I’ll never—  _ ngh—  _ forgive you, Camilla.”

With that, she dove into Camilla’s neck, dragged the skin into her mouth, held it between her teeth and stroked it with her tongue. Camilla moaned, thrust her clothed hips into Hinoka.

_ “Oh,  _ my Princess,” she moaned, not caring who could hear them. “I could never— do anything to displease you—  _ mmmm,”  _ she moaned as Hinoka sucked hard on her neck, rocked against her through the many layers of their clothing.

Hinoka released her neck with a loud popping sound, looked into her eyes. “You don’t care if— if I mark you, Princess Camilla?" she asked between ragged breaths.

Camilla shook her head, still rutting onto Hinoka’s thigh. “You may mark me wherever you wish, Princess.” 

Hinoka groaned, plunging back in to take the skin of Camilla’s neck into her mouth again. She couldn’t get enough of it. Camilla tasted too good.

So taken was she with Camilla’s pretty neck, that she hadn’t even noticed how her hands had unconsciously trailed up to Camilla’s chest, and were now squeezing unabashedly at her clothed breasts.

In the split-second her eyes glanced down and realized what she was doing, Hinoka pulled away.

“Gods,” she spit out. “What the hell am I doing.”

When she looked at Camilla again, the woman seemed disappointed. Desperate.

“Hinoka,” she breathed, taking Hinoka’s wrist in hers. “Please, don’t stop.” She led that hand onto herself, towards her breast.

Hinoka hesitated. “This is alright?”

Camilla smiled. “My darling,” she stole a kiss. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted. Touch me, please.”

So Hinoka’s inhibitions were gone. Both of her hands went for those pert breasts covered by the thin silk of Camilla’s dress. Camilla moaned, arching her back so that she leaned into Hinoka’s touch.

“You want me to touch you,” Hinoka repeated, her hands enveloping Camilla’s breasts as her lips pulled her into another kiss.

Camilla moaned into her mouth for a moment, then pulled away. Her lips moved to Hinoka’s earlobe. “I want nothing more, sweet Hinoka.”

They made out in that hallway for some more, for a long moment, until Hinoka finally pulled away, a clear string of spit connecting their lips. “My room?” she asked, breathless.

Camilla looked almost innocent as she nodded. Hinoka took her hand and led her through the hallways of the palace, to her quarters.

She’d already gotten much more than she could have imagined in her wildest dreams, but night was still young.

**Author's Note:**

> hi 8) 
> 
> not entirely sure if i'm gonna write an E-rated sequel to this. i really enjoyed writing the banter, so i hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> lemme know if you'd like another chapter? pls and thank ❤
> 
> -
> 
> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
